Gia Gia no Mi
The Gia Gia no mi (Gear-Gear Fruit) is a Paramecia-Type that allows the user to create mechanical weapons at will, also can be used to make mechanical vehicles. Making the user an "uncertified Shipwright". It belongs to the Captain do the Gear Pirates Kent Newgate. Appearance The Gia Gia no mi is a large, round, Gray fruit made up of small gear shaped components. It's overall shape resembles a bunch of grapes. Strengths and Weaknesses The Gia Gia no mi can create multiple machine based weapons, or enhancements to ones body that are nearly unbreakable. Unlike other Paramecia types, Kent cannot be sliced or shot, like he was a Logia type. Unlike the logia types he can feel pain and it doesn't go through him. The machines he creates have offensive abilities based on what he made. Major weaknesses are age, as in rust, and intense heat. Since Kent has no sense of time these weapons might not last longer than a few minutes. If something were to speed up the aging process they would become completely unless. And if they were used around high temperatures they would melt. Other than that the user is affected by standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage With his devil fruit powers, Kent in impervious to standard Melee attacks, such as punches, kicks, or cuts. The users body can spawn anything mechanical. You could use this ability to enhance your attacks by adding an armor made if metal and gears. Kent has accessed far greater abilities hidden within the fruit. Such as different variations of the standard abilities. Kent has unlocked transformations from within the fruit. Gear Golem.jpg|Gear Gear Golem Rocket Gear.jpg|Gear Gear Hammer/Gear Gear Rocket Gear Soldier.jpg|Gear Gear Soldier Gear Scythe.jpg|Gear Gear Scythe Gear Juggernaut.jpg|Gear Gear Juggernaut Gear Sword.jpg|Gear Gear Blade Gear Axe.jpg|Gear Gear Axe Basic Attacks Gia Gia no Hanmā Meaning: Gear Hammer, English: Gear Gear Hammer. A large hand made of gears encases around his hand(s) and gives him the strength to break thick walls with the slightest of effort. Gia Gia no Nigi Ono Meaning: Gear Battle Axe, English: Gear Gear Battle Axe. A large Dual sided axe appears on any limb he chooses. It can slice through steel. Gia Gia no Kabe Meaning: Gear Wall, English: Gear Gear Wall A giant wall extends from his arms to protect him and people around him. He cannot move while using this attack. Gia Gia no Mini Gan Meaning: Gear Mini Gun, English: Gear Gear Mini Gun. Both his arms come together to form a giant mini gun that takes up his whole body. It is used to shoot small bullet like shells at great speeds. Gia Gia no Ōgama Meaning: Gear Scythe, English: Gear Gear Scythe. His hands grow longer into a curves blade that extends to his elbow. This attack is the lighter version of Gia Gia no Nigi Ono, being that it's easier to use, and doesn't take up as much energy. Unlike its predecessor this attacks cannot cut through steel. Only softer material. Gia Gia no Beetle Meaning: Gear Beetle, English: Gear Gear Beetle A small pocket sized beetle like insect. It is controlled remotely to recover information. Gia Gia no Gōremu Meaning: Gear Golem, English: Gear Gear Golem The users entire body is encased in a giant form of themselves (50ft tall). Causing their power to increase. Although you're slower that you would be, this attack allows you to take heavy damage and deal heavy damage. Transformations Kent had created up to 3 different transformations that enhance his abilities with the fruit. Such as Gear Lord, Gear God, and Shadow Gear. Gear Lord The first transformation he unlocked. It grants him near instant usage of any one of his attacks, whether they're new or old, by attaching a laser like gauntlet on his right arm. He no longer has to think about which one he is going to use because with every move he makes, another mechanical appendage appears making his attacks both powerful and quick. Gear God The most powerful of his transformations. Gear God allows Kent to hidden reserves of power, energizing his creations. Circuits grow on his face into his eyes, allowing his brain to process data as soon as it's received. With the increase of brain power, also comes with the increase of physical power. Kent's already massive strength is magnified 20x. When he reverts back to his normal form, exhaustion takes place of all that energy. Shadow Gear Shadow Gear is his most unstable transformation. All cloth that he's wearing turn night black, a metallic mask grows over his face. In this form he has increased speed, and moves as fast as his target making himself their shadow. With this new speed, his endurance goes up as well, allowing him to maintain this speed for long periods of time. He can also switch between attacks mid attack. (Ex. If Kent was using his Gia Gia no Hanma, he could switch it into his Gia Gia no Taihō before it even connects.) Trivia This Devil Fruit is the first Paramecia type to be thought of as a logia type. This devil fruit isn't like others when it's eaten. It has a specific taste to it, like you're eating a large amounts of metal at one time. This devil fruit is completely useless against the Sabi Sabi no mi (The Rust Rust Fruit), for its ability to rust any one of his creations. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:TrueKing3000